


Accidents and Emergency Showers

by blumen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Awkwardness, Crushes, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blumen/pseuds/blumen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean was 99.9% sure this made him an awful human being. But it was hard to care when Eren Yeager was one article of clothing away from being naked in front of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents and Emergency Showers

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of http://furawachan.tumblr.com/post/134723418617/glumshoe-iwilltrytobereasonable where Jean "accidentally" drops acid on Eren to see him use the emergency shower. It's as stupid as it sounds.
> 
> This could possibly be the dumbest thing I have ever written but nonetheless behold my trash

Chemistry could suck Jean's hairy balls for all he cared. Once again he was trapped in a compulsory after school 'intervention,' because it couldn't just be called additional help. That way the students would still have their dignity and god forbid Jean not having to feel like shit for understanding science about as well as the plot of Inception. His teacher, Mr. Greene, was rambling on about something to do with safety checks and showers. He would know if he was listening but it was impossible when Mr Greene looked as dead inside as Jean felt.

But it wasn't all too bad. The main reason being Eren Yeager, sitting besides him with a pencil crushed between two pearly incisors that would make dentists cream themselves. His overgrown hair shined like velvet and looked just as soft, a texture Jean craved to have in his fist. It was no secret that Jean had an enormous, embarrassing (and not to forget awkward) crush on Eren. Well at least to everyone other than Eren.

If you asked Jean about it and weren't immediately told to fuck off, he'd chalk it up to raging hormones, and whilst that was true, it wasn't the entire story. Sure, Eren had drool-worthy abs and a face chiselled by angels but he also carried stray cats to animals shelters, spent his free time doing charity work and pretty much anything else that evoked an 'aw.' His fiery passion helped the weird heart palpations in Jean's chest as well (especially during P.E. God bless Eren ripping off his shirt when he really got into football.)

However, pushing that aside, it was pretty hard to ignore that he was also a massive dick. It seemed to be impossible to have a normal conversation with him without ending up in the headteacher's office. Both had an incapability of handling anger or stepping down from a fight, resulting in various petty arguments that both would agree were pointless but neither would admit aloud. The small bundle of students who'd drop this damned subject as soon as A-Levels rolled around were now standing for some reason that was lost on Jean.

“Are you getting the acid and powder or do I have to?” Eren asked hotly, deliciously buff arms perched on his wide hips.

“Hah?” Jean tilted his head.

“I got the goggles and aprons, so you get the reactants. It's at the back,” judging by his sharp tone, Eren wasn't impressed by Jean's daydreaming. “The sooner we get this done with, the sooner we go home.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jean huffed as he rose from his chair to collect the acid first since it was a two handed job from the tray at the back of the clammy classroom. He vaguely registered the corrosive label on the bottle but ignored it in favour of checking his tatty watch for what could literally be the hundredth time.

“That's the really concentrated kind,” Eren yelled across the room to Jean who was transporting the bottle back to their cluttered desk. “So don't spill it on me unless you want to see me use the emergency shower.”

Jean dropped it in a heartbeat.

“Dude, what the fuck!” Eren exclaimed, and righteously so. Jean would have relished in the sight of Eren's drenched shirt clinging to his skin if he wasn't in shock that he actually poured acid on another human in the name of hormones. He really needed to update to Pornhub premium.

But the surprise was quickly forgotten when Eren stripped to his gloriously tight black boxers and soaked himself under the shower Mr. Greene had set up when Jean was gaping like moronic fish.

Mr. Greene ushered the other students out for privacy with a sigh and a grunt of something along the lines of not being paid enough. Jean had to stay for “observation” in case Eren suddenly died or slipped over and cracked his head open; Jean was both grateful and mortified for this blessing.

“I was joking, dispshit,” Eren hissed through his teeth. “Ah, fuck, it stings like hell.”

“It's not like I did it on purpose!” Jean fumed like a chimney, scarlet from embarrassment and lying like a child who denied eating the last slice with chocolate smeared around their mouth. “You were in my way you fuck nugget.”

“Yeah right!” Eren snapped in reply. “Were you finally tired of your right hand or something?!”

“Like I said, it wasn't my fault!” Jean was shouting now, face as bright as a Christmas tree. Eren was _very_ naked and it was incredibly difficult to ignore the ripple of his muscles and how he flicked away the hair plastered to his head like a model. As well as being agonizingly hot, he also had an amazing butt. Was this his punishment for potentially scaring someone for the sake of seeing them naked? Well, partially naked. Almost definitely. 

“I fucking swear to God, this day can't get any worse,” Eren grumbled under his breath. Thankfully, the universe didn't accept that challenge and make Jean do something stupid like fall over and grab Eren's dick by accident. Actually, Jean really shouldn't be thinking about Eren's dick. Especially with the growing situation downstairs demanding his immediate attention. 

“I don't think you're going to die,” Jean said far too quickly for someone who wasn't concerned over a douche like Eren Yeager's safety. 

“Of course I'm not going to die! It's only hydrochloric acid; they wouldn't allow us to handle it if it could kill us! Jesus, you really are thick!”

“But doesn't it hurt?”

“Funnily enough, Sherlock, it burns like a bitch!”

“Well, sorry!”

“Jesus, just ask me out next time!”

“Is that...an invitation?”

“It wasn't meant as one but if it means you don't pour acid on me then sign me the fuck up.”

“Wait-so just to check, you just agreed to go on a date with me?”

“I'll date fucking Shadis if it makes my skin stop stinging.”

It wasn't exactly a love confession, but it was a start.

 


End file.
